The Uncanny X-Men: Episode 111: Escalation
by faketourist
Summary: Magneto's latest attack in San Francisco prompts an unprecedented government response: Project Wideawake and the initiation of the sentinels.


76

THE UNCANNY X-MEN Episode 111: "Escalation"

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

Episode 111: "Escalation"

Written by

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"ESCALATION"

CAST LIST

Professor X/Charles Francis Xavier...

Cyclops/Scott Summers...

Storm/Ororo Munroe...

Jean Grey...

Angel/Warren Worthington III...

Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake...

Emma Frost...

Polaris/Lorna Dane...

Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy...

Morph/Kevin Sydney...

Jubilee/Jubilation Lee...

Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde...

Andrea Brown...

Avalanche/Dominic Szilard Janos Petros...

Civilian...

Daniel Conroy...

Dwayne Goodsby...

Farah...

Graydon Creed...

Henry Peter Gyrich...

Laura Chang...

Magneto/Erik Magnus Lehnsherr...

Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers...

Mystique...

Mystique (as Mallory Brickman)...

News Anchor...

News Reporter...

Omar...

Presidential Aide...

Robert Kelly...

Rogue/Anna Marie...

Sentinel...

Surgeon General...

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"ESCALATION"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

BLACKBIRD – MORNING

CHANNEL 6 STUDIO – CHANNEL 6 NEWS – MAIN SET – AFTERNOON

CHANNEL 6 STUDIO – CHANNEL 6 NEWS – MAIN SET – NOON

KELLY'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – INTENSIVE CARE WARD – AFTERNOON

SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – MS. MARVEL'S ROOM – AFTERNOON

SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – REGISTRATION AND WAITING AREA – AFTERNOON

WHITE HOUSE – OVAL OFFICE - EVENING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BEDROOM - MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – JEAN'S CLASSROOM - MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – EVENING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – STAFF ROOM - MORNING

X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – EVENING

X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - EVENING

EXTERIORS

ARIZONA – GRAND CANYON – EVENING

BLACKBIRD - MORNING

MS. MARVEL'S CONDOMINIUM – BALCONY - MORNING

SAN FRANCISCO – MORNING

SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER - AFTERNOON

SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER - NOON

SAN FRANCISCO – GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE – BRIDGE BASE - MORNING

SAN FRANCISCO – GOLDEN GATE PARK – NIGHT

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – ICEMAN AND POLARIS' BALCONY – MORNING

FADE IN.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – MORNING

The sun rises on the horizon, bathing the San Francisco skyline in morning light. Birds begin chirping.

EXT. MS. MARVEL'S CONDOMINIUM – BALCONY - MORNING

Carol Danvers, also known as MS. MARVEL, steps out onto the balcony of her penthouse condominium. She has a penthouse condo at the top of one of the taller buildings in the downtown San Francisco area. It provides an easy leap point when her alter ego is needed. It also gives her a bird's-eye-view of all that goes on around her. The square footage of the condo is larger than most houses in the city. Marvel stands at the edge of her balcony, eyes closed, bathing in the warmth of the rising sun. Her robe and hair flap in the breeze, and she smiles.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – ICEMAN AND POLARIS' BALCONY – MORNING

ICEMAN leans against the railing on his balcony, staring at the sunrise. He is wearing only track pants, and sweating slightly. POLARIS steps through the door and onto the balcony, wearing only the bed sheet as a cover.

POLARIS

It's a beautiful day.

ICEMAN

(Uneasy.) Yeah, it is.

Polaris leans against the door, smiling at Iceman.

POLARIS

You're up early.

ICEMAN

Well… (stretches and winces) …there's this kid in Tokyo who kicked my ass in Call of Duty last week. Picked up some special tricks since then; hoping for a rematch. Maybe, if I'm up for it later, I'll get in a quick morning workout. (Taps his abdomen.) Gotta get the abs back up. After all, the ladies around here gotta have SOMETHING to look at!

Polaris rolls her eyes and smiles. She wraps the bed sheet around herself and walks up behind Iceman, reluctantly putting her hand on his back, trying to avoid the sweat.

POLARIS

Oh, I don't know. Scott's pretty hot, so-

ICEMAN

(Throws his head back in disbelief.) Oh you've GOT to be kidding me!

Iceman turns to face a giggling Polaris and puts his hands around her waist.

ICEMAN

That Boy Scout? Please! You've seen what he drives; he's probably got a dick the size of my pinky.

POLARIS

(Laughs.) Well, there's only one way to find out!

ICEMAN

Is this what you and the girls talk about when we're not around? Compare stories?

Polaris laughs awkwardly, in a sort of kidding-not-kidding manner.

POLARIS

Probably more than you'd like. Anyway, how you feeling? How's your stomach?

ICEMAN

It's feeling better. It's, um… (Yawns.) …it's still sore. So, about these stories…

POLARIS

Did you sleep well?

ICEMAN

(Shakes his head.) No, not really. Barely slept at all, actually. Still a bit sore. Anyway, what exactly have you-

POLARIS

Is that all? Sure there's nothing else?

ICEMAN

Yeah. These stories you're sharing. What exactly do you tell them about me? Jean's been looking at me weird lately, and-

POLARIS

(Serious.) Bobby.

Iceman shakes his head. He wants to answer, but he hesitates.

ICEMAN

(Sighs.) No, it's…I just keep thinking about what happened. I mean, what if it happens again? What if he…

POLARIS

Hey, listen. Sabretooth got the jump on us last time. It's not going to happen again. Next time, we'll be ready for him, alright?

Iceman nods reluctantly.

POLARIS

Look, why don't you go talk to the Professor? You need to get this all out of your system. You keep letting it bounce around in your head. It's not healthy.

ICEMAN

(Shakes his head.) Nah I'll be fine. Once I get a few nights' sleep in my own bed, next to a hot young Leprechaun, I'll be fine.

POLARIS

Uh huh. Alright fine, but if this doesn't clear up in a few days, promise me you'll talk to him?

ICEMAN

(Sighs loudly.) Fine. I'll see the shrink if things don't get better. Now, what are YOU doing up? You got hours before class!

POLARIS

Well, I heard you grunting and sweating and, naturally, that piqued my interest. Wanted to see what you were up to.

Iceman leans in and kisses Polaris gently several times.

ICEMAN

Well, I was going to get on with another workout…

POLARIS

Mmmmmm a workout, sounds like fun. Can I join you?

ICEMAN

(Smiles and leans in towards Polaris.) Well that depends. What kind of workout you have in mind?

POLARIS

(Smiles playfully.) The kind that takes place back in there, the kind Hank didn't recommend. (Starts pulling Iceman inside.)

ICEMAN

Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind…

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BEDROOM - MORNING

CYCLOPS stares blankly in front of him. There is a framed picture firmly embedded in the wall.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – MORNING

The door open and a young Cyclops steps inside, standing militantly just inside the door. A younger Professor X sits at his desk and smiles when Cyclops appears. A young JEAN sits opposite Professor X, looking out the window.

PROFESSOR X

Thank you, Scott. Jean, this is Scott Summers.

Cyclops walks towards Professor X's desk and stands beside Jean, firmly at attention.

PROFESSOR X

He's one of my most accomplished students, and a natural leader. Scott Summers, allow me to introduce Jean Grey.

Jean turns around, looks up at Cyclops, and smiles.

PROFESSOR X

Jean Grey has been a pupil under my care for some time now, but only recently has she been inducted into our more…elite…program. Jean, you don't know Scott yet, but I'm sure the two of you will come to be goo-

JEAN

Yes, I do. (Smiles warmly.) I, um…I already know Scott.

CYCLOPS

(Confused.) I don't believe we've met, Miss Grey.

Cyclops politely extends his hand. Jean delicately takes it.

JEAN

Not in person. But I feel like I know you already. You were in…an orphanage, right?

Cyclops looks at Professor X, confused and slightly alarmed, and then back at Jean.

CYCLOPS

How do you know that?

PROFESSOR X

The fact that Jean knows that about you isn't surprising, Scott. Jean is a telepath. Her abilities are still not fully understood, but we're working together to help her control them.

CYCLOPS

(Looking at Professor X.) I understand, Professor. (Looks down at Jean.) Then you must have read my mind when I walked in. Scanned my memories.

JEAN

(Blushes nervously.) Not exactly…

Cyclops is even more confused, but smiles politely.

CYCLOPS

Well, um…

Professor X watches at Cyclops and Jean shake hands, and smiles.

CYCLOPS

…pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you.

PROFESSOR X

I suspect that this will be the beginning of something… (Sighs.) …spectacular.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BEDROOM - MORNING

Cyclops stares at the picture embedded in the wall. After several moments, he stands up and leaves the room.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – STAFF ROOM - MORNING

Cyclops opens the door and looks inside. He sees EMMA sitting on the couch, looking at her students' papers. She looks up and sees Cyclops.

CYCLOPS

Emma, have you seen Jean?

EMMA

(Shakes her head.) She's probably in her classroom.

CYCLOPS

(Nods.) Alright thanks.

Cyclops starts to leave, but Emma calls to him.

EMMA

Hey. Is everything alright? (Shrugs.) You and Jean seem a bit…I don't know…

CYCLOPS

(Sighs.) We're fine. Jean's just not feeling well. She's got a lot on her mind.

EMMA

(Nods.) I think we all have a lot on our mind. It's getting more and more tense out there, and we still have no idea where Kevin or the children are. But hey look, if you ever need to talk, my door's always open. (Smiles nervously, yet trying to appear confident.)

CYCLOPS

(Nods nervously.) Thanks Emma. (Leaves.)

Emma sighs, wishing Cyclops had stuck around rather than left.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – JEAN'S CLASSROOM - MORNING

Jean is organizing her notes for her class.

CYCLOPS

Jean.

Jean, startled, looks up.

JEAN

Yes, Scott? (Goes back to her work.)

CYCLOPS

(Smiles awkwardly.) Good morning.

Jean continues her work.

JEAN

Good morning.

Cyclops looks into the Hallway for signs of any children coming in. No one is around. He discreetly closes the door and walks towards Jean.

CYCLOPS

Okay Jean, I've tried to be patient and wait for you to come clean with me, but I can't do that anymore. I'm getting sick and tired of waking up each morning and finding our stuff thrown all over the place. This morning, I saw one of our pictures lodged in the wall! (Slams his fist against the desk.) Jean, what the hell is going on!

Jean shakes her head, frustrated, and then rubs her face. At first, she does not respond, but eventually she looks up at Cyclops.

JEAN

I'm sorry. It's just that it's…I've been trying to…

CYCLOPS

What happened, Jean? What happened that night?

Overwhelmed with emotion, a tear starts rolling down Jean's cheek. She wipes it away and sniffles. Slowly, she sits down in her chair. Cyclops pulls up a chair and sits down opposite Jean. Jean stares off blankly, remembering the details.

JEAN

It all happened so quickly. It was you, me, and Hank. We were…we were walking around the compound…I felt him…coming…

Jean's coffee cup begins to rattle slightly.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Jean suddenly grabs Cyclops' arm.

JEAN

Wait! I sense…

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – JEAN'S CLASSROOM - MORNING

Cyclops looks nervously at the coffee cup. He then notices several other items have begun to vibrate ever so slightly.

JEAN

And then…he was there…

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Without warning, Sabretooth, roaring like a lion, jumps from the roof of a nearby building and lands behind Cyclops. Cyclops turns around, startled, but before he can otherwise react, Sabretooth delivers a fierce backhand, sending him flying as Jean and Beast watch in horror. Cyclops hits the wall of a building hard, slamming his head against the concrete, and falling to the ground, unconscious.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – JEAN'S CLASSROOM - MORNING

JEAN

He knocked you out…

Cyclops, still listening to Jean, watches as the coffee cup begins to wobble towards the edge of the table.

CYCLOPS

Jean…

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

As Beast turns to face the attacker, Sabretooth delivers a side kick square to his jaw, sending him flying as well. Beast flips over backwards, hitting the ground hard and rolling into the shadows.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – JEAN'S CLASSROOM - MORNING

JEAN

And then Hank…

Cyclops grabs the coffee cup before it falls off the desk. He places it back in its original position.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Jean, terrified, watches as Beast flies through the air. Her terror only intensifies when he doesn't return.

JEAN

HANK!

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – JEAN'S CLASSROOM - MORNING

JEAN

I was all alone…

The coffee cup continues to shake violently. Various items fall off Jean's desk.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Before she can say anything else, Sabretooth grabs her from behind by the throat with one hand, and squeezes hard enough to choke her. Calmly, he squeezes just hard enough to keep her from breathing, and digs his nails into her throat, just enough to cut her and draw blood. Slowly, Sabretooth turns Jean around, lifting her off the ground by the throat, to face him. Jean, panicking, grabs hold of Sabretooth's arm to hold herself up.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – JEAN'S CLASSROOM - MORNING

JEAN

(Sniffles.) He…he liked me…he thought I was pretty…

The coffee in Jean's mug begins to boil aggressively.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

With no air to scream, Jean, tears running down her face and her mouth open wide in terror, is frozen and can only stare.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – JEAN'S CLASSROOM - MORNING

JEAN

He wanted…

Jean reaches for a tissue, but the box has fallen to the floor. Cyclops quickly picks it up and hands her a tissue, which she quickly uses to wipe her face.

JEAN

He wanted…me!

CYCLOPS

Son of a bitch…

JEAN

He…he…

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Sabretooth leans in to whisper to her.

SABRETOOTH

I betcha taste good, too!

Jean's eyes, welled up with tears, dart back and forth.

SABRETOOTH

But I guess I'll just have to see for myself.

Jean's lip trembles uncontrollably. She tries to free herself, but can't muster the strength, either physical or telekinetic. Sabretooth licks the side of her cheek slowly; Jean's shaking is now convulsive.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – JEAN'S CLASSROOM - MORNING

OSS (EYE-LEVEL) OF JEAN, FROM CYCLOPS.

JEAN

I…I wanted to stop him, but…I…I couldn't…

The coffee mug shatters on the desk, the coffee erupting like a volcano. Cyclops, started, jumps back in his seat.

CYCLOPS

Jean!

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

SABRETOOTH

(Looks into Jean's eyes.) You look like you want to say something. What is it, red?

Sabretooth eases his grip just enough for Jean to get some air. Gasping, she sucks in the biggest breath she can.

JEAN

(Whispers, gasping for air.) Please…please don't. Don't…don't hurt…don't hurt…

Sabretooth buts his finger to Jean's lips.

SABRETOOTH

Shhhh. Just stay quiet, and I'll do you a favour. If you're a good girl, you'll be able to walk away from this. You might be walkin' kinda funny, but you'll be walkin'. All you have to do is just sit back and enjoy the ride. Who knows; you might even enjoy it.

Sabretooth slowly moves his free hand down across Jean's chest and to her waist. Sabretooth smiles as he holds Jean by the throat with one hand, while the index nail on his free hand slowly starts tugging at Jean's pants.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – JEAN'S CLASSROOM - MORNING

Despite being spilt all over the desk, Jean's coffee continues to boil. The wood of her desk begins to crack. All around Cyclops, desks begin to rattle.

JEAN

(Now sobbing.) I'm sorry, Scott. I wanted to stop him, but…

Cyclops jumps from his seat and moves around the desk.

JEAN

I just couldn't…I couldn't…

Cyclops kneels down and turns Jean's chair to face him.

CYCLOPS

Jean, listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong, ok? He didn't…get anywhere, did he?

JEAN

(Shakes her head.) No, no. He was about to but, um, Bobby stopped him.

CYCLOPS

Bobby!

Cyclops nods, now understanding what happened to Iceman.

CYCLOPS

Alright. Okay, well, just know you didn't do anything wrong. And he's not gonna get away with that again. Okay? You hear me? I won't let him. I won't let him get within ten feet of you.

Jean nods agreeably. Cyclops grabs Jean and holds her close. Jean starts sobbing uncontrollably.

CYCLOPS

I love you, Jean. Not gonna let anything happen to you.

The coffee on Jean's desk settles down.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – MORNING

PROFESSOR X is reading some papers when there is a knock at the door.

PROFESSOR X

Come in, Henry.

BEAST steps inside and closes the door.

BEAST

Professor, you wanted to see me?

PROFESSOR X

Yes, Henry, please come in and sit down. I wanted to talk to you about something.

Beast sits down before Professor X.

PROFESSOR X

Do you remember Logan, the man you introduced me to in Washington? What do you know of him?

BEAST

Very little. Kevin and I met him in a bar in Vancouver. We were being accosted by a group of individuals who were professing clear anti-mutant opinions. They identified us as mutant-sympathizers and wished to express their beliefs through a more…primal medium. However, as they descended upon us, Logan stepped in. He drew an officer's badge and coerced the makeshift mob to disperse. We were approached later on by the same group, who were unsatisfied with the turn of events in the bar. There were too many of them for us at the time, but Logan appeared again. He definitely has a practised background in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. He says he works for a special department of the Canadian police and military forces, and although he would not provide specifics, he said that his particular occupational focus involves mutants.

PROFESSOR X

(Nods.) You know he's a mutant, right?

BEAST

(Smiles and nods.) I had suspected as much! It was clear that he was sympathetic towards mutants, and based on his abilities, I presumed he was also a mutant. Professor, his combat skills were nothing short of incredible. At times, it seemed as though he could sense an approaching assailant before they made their first move. Why do you ask?

PROFESSOR X

Yesterday, I sensed…something. I don't know what's happened, but it involves him.

BEAST

Professor, what did you sense?

PROFESSOR X

Henry, they've done something to him. I don't know what they've done, but they've done something to him…changed him, somehow. And it's turned his entire world upside down. He doesn't know who he is. He doesn't even know WHAT he is. I sense a great swelling of pain and confusion in him, Henry. He may need our help.

BEAST

(Nods.) I understand, Professor. Scott and I will take the Blackbird and head to Canada immediately.

Professor X is listening to Beast, but then suddenly stops paying attention and stares off into space.

BEAST

If you could provide us with more precise coordin- (Pauses.) Professor? Professor Xavier! Can you hear me?

PROFESSOR X

It's started…

Almost as though he were in a trance, Professor X turns on his projector, and switches it to the news.

NEWS ANCHOR

…and sadly, they were unable to escape from their car before-

NEWS ANCHOR

Breaking news: there is another attack taking place right now on the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. This comes just a few months after the initial attack by those loyal to the Brotherhood of Mutants, led by the mutant terrorist Magneto. Early estimates suggest that it is the same group of mutants attacking it again. We take you live.

The image on the projector changes to a live feed from a news helicopter. The image now is from a helicopter, orbiting high above the Golden Gate Bridge. Clouds of smoke billow from various points along the bridge, and the cars on it are in a jumble and have been abandoned. There is a pile of cars at both ends of the bridge, assembled as barriers to keep the panicked civilians in place on the bridge. Most are standing right at the cars, screaming. Several are trying to climb over them to safety. A few have tried, slipped, and fallen into the water.

NEWS REPORTER

I'm here, live in San Francisco, just above the Golden Gate Bridge. The scene below me is one of utter chaos. Several mutants have staged an attack on the Golden Gate Bridge itself. Cars have been abandoned and people have fled for their lives, but Magneto has set up a roadblock of abandoned cars at either end of the bridge, blocking the people from escaping. Police and even the National Guard have been called in, but they were quickly incapacitated by Magneto and his followers.

The camera zooms in rapidly to Magneto.

NEWS REPORTER

Yes, yes, there he is. There is the mutant known as Magneto. It is long believed that he is the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants and the mastermind behind the recent terrorist attacks-

MAGNETO looks up at the helicopter and scowls. He points at it, and the camera starts shaking violently. The camera and helicopter crew start screaming in fear. Several shout that Magneto is controlling the helicopter.

NEWS REPORTER

Jesus, he's gonna kill us! HELP! HELP! WE DON'T HAVE CONTROL!

The helicopter shakes violently, and then starts spinning around wildly. It begins falling to the ground, amid loud screams.

NEWS REPORTER

JESUS CHRIST! HELP! TURN IT AROUND! TURN IT AROUND! HELP! HELP! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!

The image rapidly shifts to back to the anchor room. The News Anchor, clearly upset and terrified by the footage, stares for a moment before continuing.

NEWS ANCHOR

Um…we have, uh…we've lost the satellite feed from the helicopter…um…

Beast, terrified, turns and looks at Professor X. Professor X looks at Beast, horrified by what they have both just seen.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE – BRIDGE BASE – MORNING

AVALANCHE calmly walks up to the base of the Golden Gate Bridge and points his hands towards the base. Instantly, the supports begin to shudder and crumble. The rumbling sound of the entire bridge coming apart is deafening. Pieces of the concrete begin to break off. Avalanche stares at his target maliciously.

MS. MARVEL

Didn't you learn your lesson last time?

Startled, Avalanche spins around to see Ms. Marvel.

MS. MARVEL

I guess you didn't get the message in Alcatraz. Magneto won't save you this time. (Starts walking towards Avalanche.)

Avalanche, petrified, presses the button on his earpiece.

AVALANCHE

Magneto! She's here! Help!

Magneto, hovering above the bridge, protected by his electromagnetic shield, puts his hand to his earpiece. On the radio, Magneto hears Avalanche screaming. He turns and looks down towards the base, just in time to see Avalanche flying through the air. He soars for nearly one hundred metres across the grass, no more than ten feet off the ground, and lands hard on the ground, skidding, bouncing, and rolling along the dirt and grass. Tumbling along, he eventually comes to a stop, covered in dirt and unconscious.

MAGNETO

Rogue, Mystique, get ready. I'll lure her in.

The San Francisco Police Chief DWAYNE GOODSBY, flanked on all sides by police officers and SWAT members, stands well away from the bridge. He and his officers are completely helpless; all their weapons consist either of metal bullets, or energy blasts, both of which are easily repelled by Magneto. There is nothing he can do, and it frustrates him. As Ms. Marvel approaches, he smiles. Ms. Marvel lands on the ground before Goodsby and walks towards him.

GOODSBY

Oh, thank God you're here. It's that goddamned Magneto! He and his bunch of terrorist followers are attacking again!

Ms. Marvel turns and looks at the bridge.

MS. MARVEL

I took care of one of the terrorists at the base. He's over there, somewhere. (Sighs.) I thought you were going to switch to rubber bullets.

GOODSBY

Yeah well it's only been a couple months. We haven't had time to convert all the weapons over yet!

MS. MARVEL

(Sighs, annoyed.) Alright. How the hell did they get back on the street so quickly?

GOODSBY

(Nods towards Magneto.) That asshole. He broke them out. Took out at US navy battleship in the process!

MS. MARVEL

Well, it's not going to happen again. Have your men standing ready to take Magneto into custody. (Leaps into the air and flies off.)

GOODSBY

WILL DO!

Ms. Marvel soars through the air, her red sash and blonde hair flapping in the wind.

MAGNETO

Here she comes. Be ready.

MS. MARVEL

So, I hear YOU'RE responsible for these douche bags getting a new lease on life.

MAGNETO

Ah, Ms. Marvel. As proper and charming as always. I understand YOU'RE the one who betrayed your fellow mutants and assaulted my brothers and sisters in the first place. Tell me, why do you challenge us? Can't you see what we're trying to do? Look around you. The people down there don't care about you. They TOLERATE you because you're saving them from what they fear most – me. But, once I'm gone, what do you think they'll do with you? Once all the "bad" mutants – the ones they can justify getting rid of – are gone, what do you think they'll do with mutants like you? Do you think you'll be able to hang up your mask, and enjoy a happy retirement on a beach in Holguin, Cuba, content with your superhero pension? I say to you now, Ms. Marvel. The Brotherhood is the only thing standing between the humans and total mutant enslavement. Once I and my kind are gone, they'll come for you. They will hunt you down and slap a collar around your neck! And then you'll be wondering if this was ALL worth it-

MS. MARVEL

(Rolls her eyes and groans.) This is all FASCINATING and all, but I have a pedicure in an hour, so can we get a move on with this?

MAGNETO

(Frowns, disappointed.) Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you. I know how important the beauty of one's feet must be to someone who flies. (Points down towards the bridge.)

Ms. Marvel looks down at the bridge.

MAGNETO

The HELPLESS San Francisco citizens are sitting right there. You can choose to fight me here, but if I were you, I'd get them off the bridge as soon as I could.

MS. MARVEL

I took out your flunky at the base. The bridge is safe.

MAGNETO

Oh really!

Magneto smiles and looks behind him. On the top of one of the bridge towers, MYSTIQUE and ROGUE are attaching a bomb. Completely ignoring Magneto, Ms. Marvel soars past him and towards Rogue and Mystique. Magneto turns to watch.

MAGNETO

Ladies, she's coming up on you fast. Be ready.

Mystique poses as mutant sympathizer MALLORY BRICKMAN to act as a foster mother for Rogue.

MYSTIQUE (AS MALLORY BRICKMAN)

We're ready. (Looks at Rogue.)

Rogue looks up at Mystique (as Mallory Brickman) and smiles. But her smile disappears and is replaced with terror.

ROGUE

Mama! She's comin'!

Mystique (as Mallory Brickman) turns and looks up.

MYSTIQUE (AS MALLORY BRICKMAN)

Ok baby, get ready! Just remember to do evr'thing I told ya!

MS. MARVEL

You're both going down, and this time you're staying down.

MYSTIQUE (AS MALLORY BRICKMAN)

Not if we got somethin' ta say 'bout it. Get her baby!

Rogue runs past Mystique and dives at Ms. Marvel, but she puts her hand up, blocking Rogue effortlessly. Rogue slams into her hand and falls to the ground, dazed. Ms. Marvel yawns dramatically and starts walking towards Mystique (as Mallory Brickman), who backs away nervously.

MYSTIQUE (AS MALLORY BRICKMAN)

Now…now, you…you don't wanna do nuttin' ka-crazy now…

Rogue opens her eyes and looks over the side of the tower. Terrified, she gasps and immediately gets up. Quickly mustering her strength, Rogue stands up and starts walking towards Ms. Marvel. Ms. Marvel continues to advance on Mystique (as Mallory Brickman) while Rogue sneaks up behind her. Quietly, Rogue raises her hands.

MS. MARVEL

Now, just stay where you are. If you take another step back, you'll fall.

MYSTIQUE (AS MALLORY BRICKMAN)

Alright, alright. I'm sorry. (Sighs.) You got me. I won't put up a fight.

As Ms. Marvel closes in, Rogue jumps on her back, putting Ms. Marvel in a half-nelson hold. Ms. Marvel immediately reacts, bucking and flipping.

MS. MARVEL

What the hell…are you doing!

Ms. Marvel instantly begins to feel Rogue's powers working on her. Ms. Marvel bucks wildly, but Rogue hangs on. Mystique (as Mallory Brickman), jumps up and down, half in excitement and half in fear for Rogue.

MYSTIQUE (AS MALLORY BRICKMAN)

(Ecstatic.) Hold on to her, baby! Hold on with all your might! Don't let go, baby! Don't let go, no matter what!

Rogue holds tight, squinting her eyes and trembling.

The veins in Ms. Marvel's face begin to protrude. Ms. Marvel instinctively leaps into the air and flies away.

MS. MARVEL

LET GO, YOU GUTTER BITCH!

Ms. Marvel spins around and flips in all directions, but Rogue holds on. Slowly, Rogue opens her eyes and looks down. The water of the San Francisco Bay is at least a hundred metres down.

ROGUE

OH MY GOD! HELP! HELP!

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

At first, the passion in the kiss consumes Angel, but then the veins in his face begin to protrude. He suddenly realizes something is wrong. Very wrong. He quickly opens his eyes wide in terror. Before he can react, Rogue grabs the back of his head and pulls him closer to her. Angel moans in panic, but quickly fades as all his energy vanishes. His eyes roll back into his head, then close, and his wings go limp. Instantly, the two begin to fall. Rogue, suddenly realizing how foolish attacking Angel while this high up in the air was, looks down in panicked horror. The roof of the building is only about twenty feet up from their position, but it is still alarmingly high.

ROGUE

Oh my God. OH MY GOD! (Starts slapping Angel.) WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

Rogue, shrieking and clutching onto Angel, plummets to the roof. They hit the roof with a hard thud. Rogue lands hard, with Angel landing on top of her. The force of the landing complete knocks the wind out of her, and she coughs and gasps for air. She's certain she's broken something.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE – BRIDGE BASE – MORNING

Ms. Marvel's eyes begin drooping. Her veins stand up straight on her face. Her skin turns deathly pale and sweaty.

MS. MARVEL

Let…go…please, let…go…

Ms. Marvel struggles some more, but eventually gets dizzy and loses consciousness. As soon as she does, they begin to fall out of the sky. Rogue, now in full blown panic, violently shakes and slaps Ms. Marvel.

ROGUE

OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE WAKE UP! HELP! WAKE UP! FOR GOD'S SAKE, WAKE UP! PLEASE!

Magneto watches as the Rogue and Ms. Marvel fall from the sky. Mystique (as Mallory Brickman) stares, terrified. She puts her hand to her earpiece.

MYSTIQUE (AS MALLORY BRICKMAN)

MAGNETO! SAVE HER!

Rogue, now desperately clutching the unconscious Ms. Marvel, crashes into the water near the shore. The waves kicked up reach thirty feet in the air.

GOODSBY

(Terrified.) Jesus Christ! LET'S GO!

Goodsby and the other officers sprint towards the shore.

Rogue bursts through the surface of the water, choking, gasping for air, and crying in terror.

ROGUE

(Panicked.) Oh my God! (Coughs.) Help me. Help me. (Coughs.) SOMEBODY HELP ME.

Rogue starts to feel dizzy, and instinctively moves towards the shoreline. Dazed and disoriented, she stumbles onto the shore, dragging Ms. Marvel, who remains unconscious. Civilians and police officers run onto the shore. Most are running to capture Rogue; a few are running to help Ms. Marvel. Rogue sees the people approaching, but is barely able to think straight.

ROGUE

(Stuttering.) She, um…she…she…needs, um…help…

Rogue's eyes roll into the back of her head. Rogue loses consciousness, and collapses on the beach. Magneto descends behind her. He looks down at Rogue, and then up at the approaching crowd.

MAGNETO

Come, my dear. Your foster mother is very concerned for your health and safety. (Looks up at the approaching police.) Far more concerned than this mob, I assure you.

Magneto leans over and looks at Ms. Marvel.

MAGNETO

(Frowns, frustrated.) I never wanted this. Our intention was to capture you, but it seems our young Rogue developed a sudden fear of heights. You should have listened to me. Perhaps, when you come to, you will reconsider what I've said.

Magneto picks up Rogue and lifts her in his arms. Once he has her, he stands up and looks again at the approaching crowd.

MAGNETO

Mystique, do we have Avalanche?

MYSTIQUE (AS MALLORY BRICKMAN)

We got him. He's seriously hurt, but he'll be fine.

MAGNETO

In that case then, all units retreat. (Looks down at Ms. Marvel.) I believe something very…extraordinary has happened.

Slowly, Magneto lifts off the beach and flies away.

Goodsby, among dozens of officers and civilians, run up to Ms. Marvel, who is lying unconscious on the beach, soaking wet, covered in sand. Her skin is a deathly pale, except for her protruding veins, which are a noticeable blue. Her mask, all the separated the Ms. Marvel from the Carol Danvers, has fallen off. It lies beside her, coated in sand. Goodsby drops to his knees and tosses his hat away. He quickly checks Ms. Marvel's pulse, and panics when he does not find one.

GOODSBY

Get the paramedics here right now! (Breathes into Ms. Marvel.) I want the crowd pushed back, NOW! Get the people off the bridge and get them to safety. And get an ambulance down here RIGHT NOW!

The officers immediately divide up into three times and get to work. Goodsby goes back to administering CPR.

GOODSBY

God-dammit, breathe. Breathe! BREATHE!

GOODSBY

BREATHE, MS. MARVEL! BREATHE!

EXT. BLACKBIRD - MORNING

The Blackbird races across the US at maximum velocity.

INT. BLACKBIRD – MORNING

Cyclops and STORM pilot the Blackbird. Because of the amount of spectators in the area, as well as the urgency of the situation, they are wearing their civilian clothes. Beast looks out the window, but Professor X stares despondently.

PROFESSOR X

Scott, you can reduce speed. The threat is over. We're too late.

Cyclops and Storm look at each other, confused. Cyclops pulls back the throttle.

CYCLOPS

You want us to head back?

PROFESSOR X

No. We'll continue to San Francisco. They'll take her to hospital. We should be there, just in case.

STORM

Who is 'she'?

PROFESSOR X

Ms. Marvel.

Cyclops and Storm look at each other again.

PROFESSOR X

They've done something to her. She needs our help.

INT. CHANNEL 6 STUDIO – CHANNEL 6 NEWS – MAIN SET – NOON

BROWN

Welcome back to our special broadcast. I'm Andrea Brown. Tragedy struck San Francisco earlier this morning as famed and admired superhero Ms. Marvel was critically injured during an anti-terrorism operation. Mutants loyal to the Brotherhood of Mutants launched an attack on the Golden Gate Bridge earlier today. (Pauses.) This is the second time in three months that the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants has launched an attack on a public monument like the Golden Gate Bridge, however, some eyewitnesses speculate that this attack was orchestrated specifically to draw out Ms. Marvel. Unlike the terrorist attack three months ago, which appeared to be spearheaded by the terrorist known as Mystique, eyewitnesses confirmed that Magneto, the mutant believed to be the head of the Brotherhood, was personally leading this operation. (Pauses.) According to eyewitnesses, the Brotherhood had trapped dozens of people on the bridge by blockading both ends, and it appeared that several mutants were planting a bomb. The SFPD and SWAT units attempted to drive off the terrorists, but their weapons were no match for Magneto. We take you live now to SFPD Police Chief Dwayne Goodsby, who was on scene during the crisis.

Brown turns around to a screen behind her, where the image of Goodsby appears. He is clearly dishevelled and upset.

BROWN

Thank you for taking the time to speak to us, Police Chief Goodsby. Can you describe to us the chain of events which led to this tragedy?

GOODSBY

Yes, Andrea. At approximately ten AM we received a call about a disturbance on the bridge. Upon arrival, we discovered that it was in fact the mutant terrorist Magneto and several of his followers. They had disrupted traffic on the bridge. When civilians realized what was going on, they panicked. Many abandoned their cars and tried to flee the bridge, but Magneto stacked several of the abandoned cars at the ends of the bridge, preventing people from escaping. We called in every available unit, including SWAT, but Magneto was impervious to all our weapons.

BROWN

Now, if I may stop you there for a moment, Mister Goodsby. You're saying you don't have any weapons capable of stopping Magneto?

GOODSBY

All of our weapons are either projectile-based, such as handguns and missiles, or they're energy-based. All of our projectile weapons are made of metal, which Magneto can easily stop, and he's also able to surround himself with an electromagnetic field which repels any energy weapon we have. Because of this, we didn't call in any heavier artillery. If we were to launch, for example, surface-to-air missiles, Magneto would be able to turn them on us or on civilians in the area quite easily. So we held position at the mouth of the bridge until Ms. Marvel arrived. There was a terrorist at the base of the north end, but Ms. Marvel made short work of him. She then spoke to me, and I gave her the details that we had at the time. She then flew off to intercept Magneto. It appeared that she was having a discussion with him for a few minutes, and then went straight for the top of one of the bridge support columns, where two other terrorists were attaching a bomb. At this point we were out of a discernable visual range, but from what we can tell there was an altercation. One of the mutants jumped onto Ms. Marvel's back. She tried to dislodge the terrorist by flying into the sky, but she very quickly lost energy. From what we can tell, both she and the terrorist fell out of the sky about a hundred metres or so in the air, into the water. The unidentified mutant brought Ms. Marvel to the shore, where she herself soon collapsed and lost consciousness. We raced down to the scene, but the unidentified mutant was picked up and rescued by Magneto, who we were unable to apprehend. At the time, Ms. Marvel did not appear to have any vitals signs. I administered CPR while my teams rescued the civilians on the bridge and did crowd control. I was administering CPR for about five minutes before paramedics took over.

BROWN

Incredible. Now, at the time that paramedics took over, what was Ms. Marvel's condition, as best you can describe it?

GOODSBY

I'd really rather not speculate on her condition at this time, Andrea. From what my very limited medical experience and training could tell, she was unconscious; she had no pulse, and was not breathing.

BROWN

Has there been any update as to her condition yet?

GOODSBY

I have not received any update on her condition right now, Andrea. She's been rushed to the California Pacific Medical Center and was immediately admitted. They have not released any information about Ms. Marvel's condition at this time.

BROWN

And what about Magneto and the other terrorists? Were they apprehended?

GOODSBY

The terrorist Ms. Marvel disarmed goes by the name of Avalanche. He was incapacitated by Ms. Marvel, but was recovered by one of his compatriots before we could get to him. The other mutants escaped as well.

BROWN

So there have been no arrests at this time of any of the mutant terrorists.

GOODSBY

Unfortunately, no. Our focus at the time was threefold. First, we needed to get the civilians trapped on the bridge to safety, which meant clearing the large pile of cars-

BROWN

Sorry to interrupt you, Chief. Just for clarification, how large was this blockade of cars?

GOODSBY

It was at least five cars in height, so it must have been at least fifteen feet. Our other priorities were to ensure that the bomb the terrorists were setting up wasn't active, or else it would have been a danger not only to the civilians on the bridge but also the bridge itself, and also to get emergency assistance to Ms. Marvel. Because of the necessity for expediency, our forces were concentrated on accomplishing these tasks, and so pursuing Magneto and his followers, who were already quite a distance off, was no longer our priority.

BROWN

I understand, Mister Goodsby. Were there any casualties from this latest attack?

GOODSBY

No fatalities have been reported as of yet. There were a few people who attempted to get around the blockades and fell into the water. Fortunately, the Coast Guard was already on the scene, and was prepared for exactly this kind of situation. They performed admirably, getting anyone who fell out of the water before anything serious happened. So far as I know, there have been some minor injuries; some people have been taken to hospital with a few cuts and bruises or just for observation, but I haven't heard of life-threatening injuries from any of the civilians.

BROWN

Well, that's great news Mister Goodsby. Now, several theories have been floated around as to the purpose of this attack, the most prominent one being that this attack was actually staged, to draw out and ambush Ms. Marvel. Has your investigation led to any conclusions as to a motive?

GOODSBY

Yeah I heard that theory, too. Right now, we're not drawing any conclusions as to a motive, but we're definitely not ruling out the possibility that this was a staged attack. After all, the damage to the bridge was minimal, and there were no casualties, even though there certainly was the possibility of a great number of casualties. The fact that Magneto and his followers fled the scene after Ms. Marvel collapsed also leads us to suspect that the Golden Gate Bridge wasn't necessarily their target. But, as I said, we're investigating all possibilities right now.

BROWN

Thank you for your time Police Chief Goodsby.

GOODSBY

Thank you, Andrea.

The screen turns off, and the Brown turns back to face the main camera.

BROWN

That was Police Chief Goodsby, of the San Francisco Police Department, speaking to us live about the terrorist attack just this morning on the Golden Gate Bridge. If you're just tuning in now, we have no reports of civilian casualties, however local superhero Ms. Marvel was rushed to hospital with life-threatening injuries, a direct result of the engagement with the mutant terrorists, led by Magneto. Our in-depth coverage continues as we look at the backlash of this latest terrorist attack. We take you now live to Laura Chang, who is outside California Pacific Medical Center now, where a large group of protesters have gathered and are anxiously awaiting word of Ms. Marvel's condition.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – NOON

CHANG is standing in front of her camera. Dozens of people are outside the hospital gates. They are standing against the gate, waiting for information on Ms. Marvel. Beside her is a CIVILIAN, waiting to be interviewed.

CHANG

Thank you, Andrea. I am currently standing outside the California Pacific Medical Center in San Francisco, where famed mutant superhero Ms. Marvel was rushed earlier this morning with life-threatening injuries, following the thwarting of a terrorist attack on the Golden Gate Bridge earlier today. As you can see behind me there are dozens of people standing outside the hospital grounds, anxiously awaiting word on Ms. Marvel's condition. All around, more and more people are arriving. Everyone's very anxious to know her condition. Ms. Marvel is San Francisco's local superhero, so something like this happening has just brought the entire city to a standstill. I'm standing here with one of the concerned civilians, who was out here almost immediately after the helicopter carrying Ms. Marvel touched down. Now, sir, what are your thoughts at this time?

CIVILIAN

(Trembling.) My God, it's just…oh geez, it's just all so…I don't know. I mean, I was just, um, I was just having my breakfast when I heard on the radio that those…mutants were at it again. But then they said Ms. Marvel was there, and I thought 'yeah, get those bastards.' And then, I heard that Ms. Marvel had been injured and, um, I thought "no, that's not possible, that can't be happening, not to Ms. Marvel. She's, like, a superhero. She can't get hurt." And then, um, I heard that she was…being taken to hospital, and I thought "my God, what the hell could've done this to her?" And so now, it's just, um…I don't know…I just hope she's okay. I don't know what happened to her, but God, you know? She's done so much for this city. She doesn't deserve this…

CHANG

Do you have anything you'd like to say, either to the terrorists or the public?

CIVILIAN

Uh yeah, first, I mean, why the hell did this happen? I mean, why hasn't the government hunted down these bastards – Magneto and his friends – you know? Why are these guys still walking around? Enough's enough, you know? It's crap! These…parasites should be hunted down and locked away for the rest of their lives! 'Cause they're not gonna stop until they destroy us and destroy this country! The government needs to step up already! (Starts to cry.)

CHANG

Okay, thank you, sir. We're outside here, waiting for an update on Ms. Marvel's condition. As soon as we hear anything, we'll let you know. Back to you.

INT. CHANNEL 6 STUDIO – CHANNEL 6 NEWS – MAIN SET – NOON

BROWN

Thank you, Laura. Now, naturally, in light of the terrifying events of this morning, people have taken to the internet to express their thoughts and feelings, and this includes politicians and other political leaders. We've received a 'tweet' from Hawaii governor Diane Waki, who had this to say: "Peace-seeking mutants, pls understand, community center is UNNECESSARY provocation; it stabs hearts. Pls reject it in interest of healing." Clearly, she is referring to the proposal by mutant supporters to construct a mutant-oriented community center only a few blocks away from the Golden Gate Bridge, the site of today's tragedy. What are your thoughts? We'd like to hear from you. You can post a comment on Twitter, or on our Facebook page. You can also send us a text. We welcome your comments.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – REGISTRATION AND WAITING AREA – AFTERNOON

Dozens of nurses and doctors are rushing about, trying to keep up with the unusually high influx of patients. In addition to Ms. Marvel, dozens of the civilians trapped on the Golden Gate Bridge have been admitted for observation or other injuries.

Professor X, Cyclops, Storm, and Beast calmly and slowly walk through the front doors. They say nothing, but survey the room and its excitement. Professor X stops just inside the door and looks around. The other X-Men stand behind him.

CYCLOPS

Hank, you know where she'd be?

BEAST

I would imagine she would be in the ER. We should begin our search there.

PROFESSOR X

No. She's been stabilized. They've moved her into a room.

Professor X closes his eyes and concentrates.

PROFESSOR X

She's on the fifth floor. I can't…we need to get to her. I can't sense her.

Cyclops cautiously surveys the room.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – INTENSIVE CARE WARD – AFTERNOON

The intensive care ward is much quieter than the registration area. A few doctors walk about, and there are about a dozen nurses performing their duties in a much calmer environment. Suddenly, everyone stops moving. All of the doctors and nurses in the area seize suddenly, frozen in mid-action.

The elevator bell dings and the doors open. The X-Men step out and look around.

PROFESSOR X

We must find out which room she's in. Let's go.

Beast, Storm, and Cyclops immediately fan out and begin looking around. They check the names on the walls beside the doors of each room for several minutes. Cyclops checks the clipboard in the slot on one door, then puts it back. Beast examines a clipboard on the wall.

BEAST

Hmmm. Acute myocardial infarction. How unfortunate. (Puts the clipboard back and moves on.)

Storm examines a name on the wall: JANE DOE. She opens the door gently and looks inside, then comes back out.

STORM

I believe I may have found her.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – MS. MARVEL'S ROOM – AFTERNOON

The door opens, and Storm walks in, followed by Professor X, Beast, and Cyclops. Professor X moves to the side of Ms. Marvel's bed. Her mask has been removed, and she has been changed into a hospital gown. She is unconscious, and hooked up to an IV and several monitors. Professor X looks at her sympathetically, filled with sorrow.

PROFESSOR X

Henry, what's her condition?

Beast examines the status clipboard at the end of the bed.

BEAST

Unfortunately, not promising, Professor. The doctors have stabilized her physical condition, but she remains in a comatose state. Upon analysis, they have detected zero brain activity. Professor, she is brain-dead.

Cyclops turns and looks at Professor X, alarmed. Storm looks at Ms. Marvel, her eyes welling up. Professor X stares at Ms. Marvel, with reserved terror.

PROFESSOR X

Move the bed forward. I want to get behind her.

Cyclops and Beast move the bed forward into the center of the room. Professor X moves behind the bed, so that he is at her head. Storm goes to the door and locks it.

Professor X leans forward, putting his hands on either side of Ms. Marvel's head. He closes his eyes and concentrates. The X-Men watch silently, waiting for some response from Professor X. After a moment, Ms. Marvel's lip twitches once. Cyclops and Storm notice the twitch right away.

CYCLOPS

Professor! She moved!

Beast looks up at the EEG machine. Before, it was flat-lining, but now it shows brain activity.

CYCLOPS

You did it!

Professor X sits up and looks at the X-Men.

PROFESSOR X

(Sighs.) I've done very little, and that's because there was very little which could be done. She is what you would call a _tabula rasa_.

CYCLOPS

What do you mean, a blank slate? You saying her mind's been wiped?

PROFESSOR X

Not wiped, not exactly. Saying her mind's been wiped would imply that it's been erased, and that's not the case here. It's more like her mind's been…emptied. Everything that was there has been removed. (Sighs.) I've restored what little activity is left of her mind. She's no longer brain-dead, but beyond that there's nothing I can do. Without knowing precisely what happened to her, or knowing the full nature of the power of the mutant who attacked her, I have no way of curing this. I do have a friend who has more medical expertise on mutants. I'll contact her once we're home. She may be able to help. But aside from that, nothing more can be done for her.

CYCLOPS

Wait a minute, Professor. What about Magneto and the Brotherhood? Aren't we going to do anything about them? Maybe they stole Ms. Marvel's mind, and are holding it for some reason. We should go after them.

PROFESSOR X

Magneto has long gone into hiding. I might be able to locate them, but I'll need Cerebro's help. Besides, we have far more important things to deal with than Magneto right now.

INT. CHANNEL 6 STUDIO – CHANNEL 6 NEWS – MAIN SET – AFTERNOON

BROWN

If you've just tuned in, this is our continuing coverage of the fallout of the foiled terrorist attack in San Francisco. Earlier today, local superhero Ms. Marvel was rushed to hospital with life-threatening injuries. We've been told that the Surgeon General is scheduled to give a press release any minute now, regarding the condition of Ms. Marvel. But, for now, we're turning our attention to reactions across the nation to this tragedy. I have with me Graydon Creed, founding member of the grassroots anti-mutant activist organization Friends of Humanity.

The monitor behind Brown shows GRAYDON CREED with a headset on.

BROWN

He is holding a rally in New York City, scheduled for a few days from now. (Turns around to face the monitor.) Mister Creed, you've been brought up to speed on what's happened in San Francisco. What are your thoughts?

CREED

Well, Andrea, this is typical mutant behaviour. You know, the liberal media would have you believe that mutants are just a subgroup of our society, and that if we leave them alone they'll leave us alone. This simply isn't the case, and it's something people like me have been saying for years. Mutants are a definite threat, not just to normal, upstanding citizens, but, as was demonstrated today, to fellow mutants as well. Ms. Marvel was just the type of mutant to prove people like me wrong, to prove that mutants CAN contribute positively to society and aren't simply a destructive force to be dealt with. And look what happened to her.

BROWN

Now, a theory has been circling around, and is all over the internet, that this was not a real terrorist attack, and that it was simply to draw out Ms. Marvel and to ambush her. Have you heard anything about that?

CREED

I don't read up on rumours on the internet, and I've heard nothing more than what's been released in the news, but it wouldn't surprise me at all. You know, Andrea, it's almost like these mutants are genetically inclined towards violence and destruction. I hope that the government looks at this incident as a wake-up call to the real threat here: themselves. Their own inactivity and passive tolerance is precisely what has allowed this kind of thing to happen. It's bad enough that we have the Fantastic Four and other freaks on the loose, but at least we can say that THOSE ones are trying to protect the world. But with Magneto and his Brotherhood running around, the President needs to step up and crack down on mutants, right now, before other lives are lost!

BROWN

Now, I understand your Friends of Humanity is having a rally soon. Do you plan on discussing this incident at your rally?

CREED

Absolutely. This is the exact kind of thing I've been talking about for years. I've always said mutants were unstable, and this simply proves it. I mean, they attacked one of their own for heaven's sakes. There are a lot of people who are frightened by mutants, and my rally gives them the opportunity to voice their opinions. Maybe, if enough people show up, the government will get a move-on and take stronger action against mutants. And in the meantime, we'll hold our rally, and we'll continue the fight. It's this Saturday, in Central Park. It's a chance for everyone to vent their anger and frustration.

BROWN

Thank you for your time, Mister Creed. We've just received word that the Surgeon General at the California Pacific Medical Center has just come out, so we take you live now to San Francisco.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER - AFTERNOON

The SURGEON GENERAL for the California Pacific Medical Center, surrounded by other surgeons and doctors, as well as several police officers, walks up to a podium set up for the press release. Dozens of camera flashes go off repeatedly as he does. He gets to the podium and pulls out his prepared statement.

SURGEON GENERAL

Thank you all for coming. As you know, earlier today, the superhero known only as Ms. Marvel was admitted today for life-threatening injuries. Doctors have been working on re-establishing vital signs, and helping her regain consciousness. Unfortunately, we have only had partial success. We have been able to re-establish Ms. Marvel's vital signs. However, she continues to show minimal brain activity, and remains in a comatose state. Without a complete understanding of her physiology, it is impossible to know exactly what is wrong. We are having some of the top experts in mutant medicines come in to provide their assistance, but as of right now she remains in a non-responsive but stable condition. We will keep you posted if anything changes. I will not be taking questions. Thank you for your time.

Several reporters start belting out questions, and the camera flashes light up again. Without another word, the Surgeon General promptly folds up his papers, turns, and leaves the podium.

INT. KELLY'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

The TV monitor, set up in the corner of the room, is showing Channel 6 news as it reports the crisis in San Francisco.

BROWN

Alright, well, as you heard, sadly, famed mutant superhero Ms. Marvel has been left in a comatose state. There is basic brain activity, but she is unresponsive, and without further information on who her attacker was or what exactly happened, there is no way of knowing exactly what treatments can be done. Stay tuned to Channel Six as we continue our in-depth coverage of Crisis in San Francisco.

The phone rings and KELLY mutes the TV and answers.

KELLY

Hello Mister Gyrich… Yes, of course I've been following the news. It's an absolute tragedy. I dislike the idea of mutants running around unchecked, and I absolutely distaste the thought of mutant vigilantes, but Ms. Marvel was one of a kind. And now these mutant terrorists have done…this.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

GYRICH

I know exactly what you mean, Senator. This is the kind of thing that your Mutant Registration Act was designed to prevent. It's clear the government isn't pushing hard enough to reel in these terrorists. We need stronger enforcement. (Pauses.) I think it's time to bring in the sentinels.

INT. KELLY'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

KELLY

(Sighs.) It's a shame that it has to come down to this. You'd think we'd be a little more on-the-ball with this mutant thing. I've tried pushing through the MRA, but, well, you know…

GYRICH (ON THE PHONE)

Well, we tried being tolerant towards these mutants. We gave them AMPLE time to come around and get their acts together.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

GYRICH

But it's clear that they see this country as a war zone, not a democracy. They want to bring the fight to every American, and now it's up to us to bring the fight to them. Senator, how long will we wait while the American people suffer? What else needs to happen before the government decides to finally act? We saw today: they can't even behave amongst themselves! They turn on each other like a pack of rats! If this is how they behave to one another, what do you think they're gonna do to us?

KELLY

I completely agree, Mister Gyrich.

INT. KELLY'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

KELLY

I'll have to clear this with the President first. I'll let you know as soon as I get the word.

Kelly hangs up the phone and immediately leaves his seat.

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM – EVENING

ANGEL is leaning against the conference table, looking at one of the monitors on the wall. The door opens behind him and Iceman walks in, whistling the theme from the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon. He is wearing a very loose t-shirt and track pants. He sits down beside Angel. Angel glances at him for a moment, and then goes back to watching the news.

ANGEL

You sound like you're on the mend.

ICEMAN

Yeah hangin' in there. It takes more than being mauled by a tiger the size of a minivan to hold me down! You?

Angel stares at the screen, focused on it entirely.

ANGEL

Well, that same night, I got zapped by some chick, and when I came to, I couldn't fly. So…ditto.

Iceman, who is sitting down in a chair, looks up at Angel, who remains intently focused.

ICEMAN

You know, my mother told me staring at a screen will make you go blind. Well, that and masturbation. Guess which one you're doing!

ANGEL

I'm just following what's been going on in San Francisco, what happened to Ms. Marvel. It's exactly what happened to me, except a lot worse.

ICEMAN

Probably the same chick that attacked you. You remember anything about it?

ANGEL

(Shakes his head.) Not a thing. She was hot, a brunette. Playful. A total flirt. She's probably the best weapon they have. (Pauses.) Are the others back?

ICEMAN

Yeah. The Professor's using Cerebro right now.

ANGEL

What, looking for Magneto?

ICEMAN

Yeah. Magneto's gone into hiding, so the Professor's trying to find him before things get out of hand.

ANGEL

(Sighs.) Things are already out of hand. Protestors are already gathering at San Francisco city hall. The pundits are already lining up to spin this into a mutants-are-animals pitch, and calling on Washington to go after Magneto like he was Bin Laden. They want the military; they want the National Guard. They want every mutant rounded up.

Iceman looks at the monitor, worried.

ANGEL

You know what the scary thing is?

Iceman looks back up at Angel.

ANGEL

After today, I think the government might actually do it.

EXT. ARIZONA – GRAND CANYON – EVENING

The Grand Canyon, normally a highly populated tourist attraction, is unusually quiet tonight. The major sites are packed with tourists, getting the last few snaps before the sun has completely set.

Magneto stands on the edge of one of the sheer cliffs that is characteristic of the Grand Canyon, looking down into the abyss. He is in his uniform, but holds his helmet in his hand. His cape flaps in the wind.

PROFESSOR X

Eric.

Slowly, Magneto turns around.

MAGNETO

(Smiles.) Charles.

Professor X walks towards Magneto.

MAGNETO

I suspected you'd be looking for me. It's been quite an eventful day.

PROFESSOR X

Yes, it has. May I ask why we're here?

MAGNETO

Well, I thought you wanted to chat, so I picked a nice remote place for it. I can't have a discussion with you from my secret base; otherwise it wouldn't be much of a secret anymore. And you know how us supervillains love our secret bases.

PROFESSOR X

Eric, what have you done? What did you do to Ms. Marvel?

MAGNETO

(Sighs, disappointed.) Nothing I had intended, Charles. Our plan was merely to capture Ms. Marvel. Our dear Rogue has the magic touch; I'm sure you understand.

PROFESSOR X

(Nods.) Yes, she attacked us that night at the military compound.

MAGNETO

And I'm certain that your man fully recovered, or else we would not be having such a pleasant conversation. This is what we had planned with Ms. Marvel as well. She would pass out, and wake up safe and sound, a guest of mine.

PROFESSOR X

So what went wrong?

MAGNETO

Our Miss Rogue held on a little longer than she should have. You saw the news. Ms. Marvel leapt into the sky when Rogue attacked her. In her panic, Rogue held on far tighter and far longer than she should have. As Ms. Marvel lost consciousness, Rogue's panic only increased. We're still not sure how, but her extended contact with Ms. Marvel deeply affected her. Rogue often takes on the personality traits of the person she absorbs. Normally, these begin to fade within an hour, but this time… (Stares off, worried.) This time, it's different. The traits haven't dissipated, Charles. In fact, it's almost as if they've coalesced into a second personality, possibly that of Ms. Marvel herself. It's as though there are two personalities inside of her, fighting for control.

PROFESSOR X

Eric, you must let me help her. I believe that Ms. Marvel's consciousness is indeed trapped with Rogue's mind. Ms. Marvel is lying in a hospital bed, unable to emerge from her coma. I went to see her, to examine her. It's as though her mind has been emptied, as though someone had stolen it from her body.

MAGNETO

(Nods in agreement.) It's quite possible you are correct, Charles.

PROFESSOR X

Rogue is dangerously unstable. If we don't help them both soon, while the transference is still fresh, there may be no way to reverse the damage. Eric, you must let me help her.

MAGNETO

(Sighs.) I regret what happened, Charles. But bringing Rogue and Ms. Marvel together right now is impossible. Undoubtedly, the masked crusader is surrounded by San Francisco's finest, and I doubt they would welcome our company.

PROFESSOR X

Eric, please. I can speak on your behalf. I can make an arrangement, possibly get you immunity for this infraction if you agree to help save her.

MAGNETO

(Laughs.) Immunity! Really, Charles! After all we've done? The moment we set foot in that hospital, they'll either arrest us or shoot us on site! And they'll arrest you, too, for being an accomplice!

PROFESSOR X

It won't be like that. I'll start contacting my sources. I'll let you know if I am able to arrange anything.

MAGNETO

Save your breath. Do you REALLY believe they'll listen to you? You, Charles, are a mutant. For that reason and that reason alone, they will never take you at your word, nor should you at theirs. Watch them. You make that proposal, and they'll tell you whatever you want to hear. Of course they'll arrange a meeting! Of course they'll call off their security! And just when we're where they want us, they'll destroy us all! If we're lucky, they'll kill us quickly in a hail of bullets. But it's more likely they'll want us alive. They'll have a public trial, parading us around like the county fair's prized pig, ripe for the slaughter. They'll give us a thousand years in an "undisclosed" federal prison. Not just us Charles, but you as well. And then, once we're both safely out of the eye of the public – or of anyone else, for that matter – what do you think will become of our so-called human rights?

PROFESSOR X

Eric, you're conjuring your own demons! You believe that mankind is out to get mutants, and then you and your followers threaten to destroy a national landmark, and critically injure one of the mutants who's trying to dispel such hatred! You WANT a war, don't you! You WANT mankind to hate you, to fear you! You WANT them to make the first move, to do exactly what you've always feared they would do! You want that excuse, something that will galvanize mutants to join your cause! That's what you tried to do to Ms. Marvel today.

MAGNETO

Ms. Marvel is a fool! She fights for bigots and xenophobes, to ensure THEIR safety over ours! While she fights the so-called "good fight", our brothers are beaten and killed in public squares and our sisters are raped and murdered in dark alleys! She is a coward and a traitor! A traitor to her people! She and those like her have betrayed us, Charles, all of us. And for that, and that alone, she deserves the same fate as the humans. Farewell, Charles. Consider what I've said here.

Magneto starts to put on his helmet with Professor X calls to him.

PROFESSOR X

Eric.

Magneto stops and turns towards Professor X.

PROFESSOR X

What you've done…this escalation is only going to prompt a more aggressive campaign against us. You are pushing us to the brink of war.

MAGNETO

(Pauses for a moment.) As it must be, so shall it be. (Puts on his helmet.)

As soon as Magneto puts his helmet back on, his image fades away. Professor X watches Magneto's image vanish, and then closes his eyes. Immediately, the scenery around him vanishes, replaced by the steel plating of Cerebro. His helmet and chair appear.

INT. X-MEN BASE – CEREBRO – EVENING

Professor X opens his eyes and huffs in frustration. He takes the helmet off and puts it down on the console.

INT. WHITE HOUSE – OVAL OFFICE – EVENING

United States President DANIEL CONROY stands behind his desk, looking over several files sitting before him. There is a knock at the door.

CONROY

Come in.

The door opens and Kelly walks in. He is carrying a briefcase. As soon as he enters, he hastily closes the door and approaches Conroy.

KELLY

Mister President, my apologies for bothering you at this time. You must be pretty busy.

CONROY

(Chuckles.) Bob, "busy" doesn't begin to describe it. San Francisco is in an uproar, and the people are screaming at me to drop the bomb on the mutant population. I've called in the FBI AND the CIA to track down Magneto, but they've got nothing. Homeland security's pulling their hair out right now, trying to track down that son of a bitch.

KELLY

Mister President, the situation's clearly grown out of control. Now, I know I opposed you on your rather…liberal stance on mutants, but I always respected your devotion to the cause of integrating the mutant population into mainstream American society. But look where that's gotten us. Your prisons are filled with mutants, and because they've got such extreme powers, every time we lock them up, they either bust out on their own, or else they get one of their mutant co-conspirators to stage a jailbreak, each time costing us the lives of hard-working civilian workers and costing the taxpayers millions of dollars. We don't have the facilities to properly contain them, and to build them would be just as expensive. It's clear that mutants like Magneto are hell-bent on starting a war, and he's not alone. He's building an army of terrorists. He's rallied some of the most powerful mutants in America to his cause. He's convinced them that the good people of the United States are determined to keep mutants down, and that their own course to freedom is to make our lives so miserable that we'll just cave in to his every demand. And those mutants – Mystique, Avalanche, and the others – those are just the ones who are out actively destroying our homes and disrupting our lives. Who knows how many sleeper agents he's got, positioned in key locations throughout the country. For all we know, he's just waiting for us to tip our hand before he unleashes his fury.

CONROY

Maybe, but with each attack we learn a little more about Magneto and his terrorist cells. My guys at Homeland Security say they're getting closer to shutting him down. They figure they'll have him next time he strikes.

KELLY

(Smiles politely.) With all due respect Mister President, are you prepared to wait until another attack before you move in on mutant terrorists? More to the point sir, are the American people prepared to wait? I've been watching the polls over the last few months, sir. Your numbers have plummeted on this mutant issue. People are losing confidence in the leader they elected. They're losing confidence in YOU.

Conroy nods in agreement. He turns and looks out the window behind him.

CONROY

I wish I knew what to tell the American people, what to tell you. We're doing everything in our power to stop Magneto, short of declaring martial law and giving the okay to rounding up every single mutant in the country.

KELLY

Well, maybe that's not a bad idea, sir. Maybe that's what's necessary in times like these.

Conroy, furious, spins to look at Kelly.

CONROY

That is absolutely out of the question! I will not turn the pinnacle of freedom into a prison state!

KELLY

Mister President, previous administrations felt that the lives of the American people were threatened by terrorists, and they dispatched the might of the American military to stop them, BEFORE they could strike again. You're proposing waiting until the next terrorist attack before you do anything. The people won't stand for it!

Conroy is poised to respond when there is a sudden knock at the door.

CONROY

Come in.

A PRESIDENTIAL AIDE opens the door and peeks her head inside.

PRESIDENTIAL AIDE

Mister President, the Chief of Staff is requesting you immediately turn to Channel 6.

CONROY

(Worried.) Thanks.

Conroy picks up the remote control on his desk and turns on the TV in the corner. On the screen is the Channel 6 News again.

BROWN

Channel Six has just received this taped recording anonymously, with the attached note that it was from the mutant terrorist known as Magneto. We've viewed it for its authenticity, and have confirmed that it is indeed a message from Magneto. We will play it for you now.

MAGNETO

Attention all Homo sapiens living in the United States. By now, you are aware of the incident near the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, and the subsequent condition of your famed champion Ms. Marvel. Let it be made clear: mutants of the United States and indeed the world will no longer sit idly by while our so-called elected representatives pass laws curtailing mutant rights, spread anti-mutant propaganda to ignorant sheep, and military bigots amass weapons and information, waiting for the right time to murder us. Make no mistake; no one – I repeat, NO ONE – is safe as long as mutants' lives are in danger. And to those mutants out there, unaware of the enemies around you, unaware of the dangers lurking in the very places in which you place your deepest, most intimate trust, wake up. Wake up to the threat against your very lives. The humans will never see you as equals. To them, you are, at best, an animal to be trained, and at worst vermin to be exterminated. And make no mistake; one day, they will come for you. Do not wait for that day. Rise up against the oppressors. Rise up against the injustice! Rise up against the Homo sapiens who will take you in the night, take your children, take your families! Join the Brotherhood, and help us liberate all mutants! Lastly, for mutants like Ms. Marvel, who use their powers against their brothers and sisters, who sleep with the enemy, I offer this ONE warning to you. Free yourself of your ignorance. Do not subscribe to the confusing and misleading propaganda spewed from the vile lips of your masters. Do not accept their interpretation of events. If they succeed, they will enslave ALL mutants, including those who serve as pets of their agenda. Their lust, their greed for the blood of Homo sapiens superior, will not be quenched until every last one – friend or foe – lies dead at their feet. You may disagree with my methods, and you may choose not to join my- OUR cause. My invitation will remain as long as I draw breath. ALL mutants, even those who have trespassed against us, are welcome into our fold. But, if you are not with us, then stay out of the way!

Kelly frowns and turns around to face Conroy.

KELLY

Mister President-

CONROY

I know why you're here, Bob. I remember when you originally proposed the sentinel project. I remember how disgusted I was that you'd even propose such a thing! And I remember how grudgingly I gave you approval to include a provision for it in the Mutant Registration Act, to be used in only the most extreme cases! And I'm disgusted by the fact that you're here now, proposing that I unleash the sentinels in this time of crisis!

KELLY

Mister President, please don't confuse my intentions. I'm not here to take advantage of the situation, but to help remedy it. You know as well as I do that the American public is terrified. For years, they've heard about how mutants are an abomination, a plague on this nation. They've watched news reports night after night of mutants committing crimes in every corner of the country. And then today, they saw, on live television, one of the few mutants in which they could place their hopes for a better world brought down by the very people we've been fearing, proving that NOBODY is safe from these creatures, not even fellow mutants! And now, they've seen this video. Mister President, we must act now. If you don't take the initiative on this issue, the people will!

Conroy leans against his desk and droops his head. Frustrated beyond belief, he slams his fist into the desk. After a few moments of heaving breathing, he slowly raises his head.

CONROY

(Huffs angrily.) Prepare to deploy your sentinels.

Kelly smiles approvingly.

CONROY

Listen to me carefully, Mister Kelly. They're to be confined to the states of California and New York, and they're only to be used to find Magneto. (Dejected.) I don't want this to be the first stage in a robot coup d'état.

KELLY

Mister President, I thank you for your decisiveness and determination to protect the American people. More importantly than that, the PEOPLE thank you!

CONROY

Mister Kelly, I'll be watching this VERY closely. The last thing we need is to precipitate a civil war.

Kelly nods, bows gently, and quickly exits the room. Conroy watches him leave with intense apprehension.

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - EVENING

The door slides open and Professor X enters the ward room. Inside are Angel and Iceman. Professor X moves into the ward room, a look of trepidation on his face.

PROFESSOR X

I spoke with Magneto. He…he was waiting for me. He knew I wanted to speak with him.

ANGEL

What did he say, Professor?

PROFESSOR X

He says it wasn't his intention to put Ms. Marvel in the hospital, but he doesn't regret what happened. As far as he's concerned, Ms. Marvel has betrayed all mutants and sided with the enemy.

ICEMAN

Oh he's so full of shit! (Pauses, looking at Professor X.) Sorry, but come on! Thanks to him, our species is on the US top ten most wanted list!

PROFESSOR X

Warren, what do the news reports say?

ANGEL

(Shrugs, nodding slightly to Iceman.) You can guess. The people want blood. They're angry at Magneto, but they're even more angry at the government. So far, there's been no official reaction from the federal government. The people are looking to Washington for some sign of leadership, and they're getting scared there hasn't been one yet.

ICEMAN

Well they'd better get one soon. People out there see mutants like Magneto on the news and they think we're all like that. They're gonna be out looking for revenge, and some of them don't care which mutants they go after. And if anyone's ballsy enough to get in their way, well…

Professor X considers what Iceman has said.

ANGEL

Professor, he's right. Unless the government gives a reaction, to ease tensions, we should be ready to move. Things could get ugly.

PROFESSOR X

(Nods.) Summon the X-Men.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – EVENING

All the X-Men have convened in Professor X's office. Storm and Jean are seated, while the others stand.

PROFESSOR X

You are all aware of what happened earlier today. During an attack by Magneto and the Brotherhood on the Golden Gate Bridge, Ms. Marvel was critically injured. I was able to restore her mind, but only on a most basic level. Most of her mind is gone, absorbed by the mutant known only to us only as Rogue, and Magneto's not letting me get to her. Until I can contact Rogue, I'm afraid Ms. Marvel will remain in her current condition.

ICEMAN

Hey hold up, Professor. Why can't you use Cerebro to, like, track down Rogue, or Magneto for that matter?

PROFESSOR X

Unfortunately, there are ways of blocking telepathic powers, even mine. Eric learned long ago how to block me. Mister Gyrich also seems to have that ability. Apparently, he's taken Rogue to a place shielded from my thoughts. Undoubtedly a base he's built specifically with this in mind. This is why our next moves are so important. Magneto WILL strike again. Where and when, I don't know. But, right now, he feels he has enough momentum to carry on his campaign against the government. We need to be ready for when he makes his next move.

CYCLOPS

Are you sure about that, Professor? I mean, he's blown up buildings and that sort of thing, but this time was different. Maybe he's finally pushed the government into action he's not prepared for. Wouldn't it make sense for him to lay low for a while, wait till things cool down?

PROFESSOR X

Perhaps, but Eric doesn't work like that. When he feels he has the upper hand, he'll take advantage of it. And, considering the lack of response from Washington on this matter thus far, it seems highly unlikely he'd choose that course of action. Right now, he believes the government passively allows injustices against mutants, but-

ICEMAN

It does.

Everyone looks at Iceman, annoyed at his interruption.

ICEMAN

What! It does!

PROFESSOR X

…as I was saying, the government tolerates injustice against mutants, but lacks commitment to respond to a direct confrontation from an organized mutant resistance. His hope is that he'll antagonize the government into overreacting and lashing out against all mutants, forcing them to defend themselves, and…and start a war against the rest of humanity. This cannot be allowed to happen. I have tried to reason with Magneto, to help him understand that humans are not the threat he perceives them to be, but his mind is set. We cannot afford to wait for Magneto to come around anymore. The stakes are too high.

ANGEL

It's already begun, Professor. I've been following the news across the country. There's been a hundred and ten percent rise in anti-mutant violence since the attack this morning. Three mutant have been killed, and about a dozen more have been sent to hospital. So far… (Sighs.) …no arrests.

EMMA

Of course not. When a mutant attacks a human, the mutant is a terrorist, the human an innocent victim, and the entire event a travesty. When humans attack mutants, it's an act of justice for the inaction of a permissive legal and political system.

PROFESSOR X

This is exactly what Magneto is looking for. He's hoping that public reaction will prompt an excessive response from government authorities to coax mutants into joining his cause.

JEAN

It looks like it could go that way. The people who are out there attacking mutants simply for revenge won't be satisfied with anything less than a national military response. They're not convinced the government will act, so they're choosing to act for them.

ANGEL

Typical of the humans! They don't care which mutants they go after! Could be their neighbors, could be their friends, could be their family! The only good mutant is a dead mutant, right?

JEAN

There are many humans who think that way. If the White House continues to remain silent, more and more people will act on their own.

STORM

There is something else we have not considered. As Scott mentioned earlier, Magneto's previous antics were limited to attacking buildings and structures. These are things, and as such only warranted a somewhat limited government response. But his attack on Ms. Marvel was more. This is an escalation, and it might be enough to justify granting local authorities increased liberty of action to root out potential offenders.

CYCLOPS

Are you saying that the government could be granted extra powers to hunt down mutants?

STORM

I am saying that the people could give the government the power to hunt down mutants, by using whatever means necessary. They would be given _carte blanche_ to track down and apprehend mutants, regardless of probably cause or suspected involvement.

BEAST

My word! This could very well be the escalation of hostilities for which Magneto has hoped. If the human population decides to enact legislation granting local police forces and indeed even the army the abilities to apprehend and detain all mutants by any means necessary, they may very well plunge the United States into its worst conflict ever: a civil war, but with far more devastating weaponry and farther-reaching implications than the last one!

POLARIS

Wait a minute. If the government invokes martial law on the country and starts suspending mutant rights so it can round them up, I think it's a safe bet they'll be coming here first. Gyrich must know who we are by now. I'm sure we're number one on his hit list, as soon as he gets the go-ahead.

CYCLOPS

Agreed. The children here are vulnerable if Gyrich moves against us. We need to be ready for him.

BEAST

Professor, Scott and I have been discussing a rather interesting, if not melancholy, idea for several weeks now. Although we are teachers, and this is a school – and that will always be our priority, of course - we are also operating in a covert paramilitary capacity. This means we will encounter other paramilitary organizations whose ideals clash with our own. Indeed, we already have, and the possibility remains of reciprocal military action.

CYCLOPS

Essentially, it's come to our attention that Gyrich or others might come after us, here. We need to be prepared for when they do.

PROFESSOR X

What do you suggest, Hank?

BEAST

Scott and I believe that we must have an automated defence system in place, which could act as a first line against invaders.

STORM

Are you suggesting we turn the school into a military base?

BEAST

No one is suggesting militarizing the school. We simply mean that-

ANGEL

No. Hank's right. Why aren't we doing that? When we signed on to be X-Men, we knew it meant making enemies. This place won't remain a secret forever. We need to defend ourselves before they come for us.

ICEMAN

Now we're talking! Sooner or later, those assholes are gonna kick down our door and shoot us in our sleep. I don't wanna wake up to the sight of a rifle in my face! We should at least arm the perimeter.

EMMA

What if Gyrich comes to the school while we're away? The children don't have anyone here to protect them. I agree with Scott and the others; we need something here, just in case. Either that, or we begin training the children to defend themselves.

ICEMAN

Hey there's a thought!

CYCLOPS

Wait a minute. Training the children! Are you insane?

ICEMAN

What's the problem, Scotty? Not like we were that much older when the Professor drafted us!

ANGEL

He's right, Scott. We were all the same age as the senior students when the Professor began our training.

CYCLOPS

That's because there was no one here to protect us! We're here now! We can take care of them! These students are too immature, too reckless!

STORM

While most, I would agree, are not grown enough to master the self-discipline needed, there are a few who show promise. Jubilee, for instance.

POLARIS

Jubilee? I would've thought Kitty would be a better candidate.

EMMA

Agreed. Katherine is far more disciplined, and her powers are most impressive.

BEAST

Still, I agree with Scott in that caution is advised. They might not be prepared to undertake the regimen required of us, as well as the accompanying level of responsibility.

Professor X listens to all the comments about installing a weapons system and training the next generation of students, and then gently raises his hand to silence the room. Once he has everyone's attention, he turns to Jean.

PROFESSOR X

Jean, your thoughts?

JEAN

Both ideas would help make the school a safer place against intruders. I'm also worried about whether the children will be responsible with their powers and the training we give them. We'll need to be careful. As for the defense system idea, I'm only concerned that it could malfunction and end up injuring one of us, or – worse – one of the children.

ICEMAN

Hey relax! I'm sure Hank's got the whole thing wired up already! (Slaps Beast hard on the back and smiles.) It won't shoot any of the children unless we want it to. (Leans in towards Beast.) Hey, um, think you could set up a feature to do that? There's this little prick in my second class who-

JEAN

(Slightly annoyed.) The point is that we need to remember, this is a school first and foremost. The children are our priority. No matter which option we go with, we need to make sure we never lose sight of that.

PROFESSOR X

(Turns to Storm.) What do you think, Ororo?

STORM

(Huffs, disappointed and saddened.) I disapprove of the idea of installing ANY kinds of weapons on campus grounds. However, the others are correct. The likelihood of a counterattack by Gyrich is very real, especially if the government decides to grant people like him the authority to track down uncooperative mutants. Professor, you said it yourself: secrecy is this school's best defence. We have compromised that security in the face of a desperate situation, and although I believe our actions were justified, it has put the children in harm's way. I feel we have no choice but to prepare for the inevitable.

PROFESSOR X

(Huffs and nods in agreement.) I've been considering that, myself. The last thing I ever wanted was a war, ESPECIALLY one fought on campus grounds. Right now, though, we have more pressing issues. We need to know-

Professor X stops. He senses something. He reaches down to his console and activates the television projector.

PROFESSOR X

The President is about to make a speech.

The other X-Men all reposition themselves to look at the projector wall.

BROWN

We take you live now to the White House press conference, where President Conroy is just about to respond to the act of terrorism witnessed earlier today in San Francisco.

INT. WHITE HOUSE – OVAL OFFICE – EVENING

Conroy sits up perfectly at his desk, hands clasped before him, awaiting his cue. Although he presents the demeanour of tranquility, it is obvious, even to those who are not telepaths, that he is both nervous and worried.

CONROY

Good evening, my fellow Americans. By now, you are aware of the tragedy which struck San Francisco this morning. Several terrorists, led by the notorious mutant terrorist known as Magneto, staged an attack on the Golden Gate Bridge. Ms. Marvel, San Francisco's hometown heroine, risked her life to stop Magneto and his followers from succeeding in further terrorizing the citizens of the United States, and was tragically brought down in the process. We thank God that she was not taken from us, but such a traumatic and frightening event, witnessed by thousands of people present, and millions more at home on television, has forced me and my administration to respond in a way not yet seen. And rest assured, that response is coming. Since the beginning of my administration, I have maintained the view that mutants – all mutants – can be and are integral parts of our social fabric, that they should not be shunned, feared, or avoided simply for who they are, a view not shared by other members of Congress. They believe that, while the potential for mutant Americans to use their abilities to benefit society is obvious and encouraged, their inherent powers do pose a certain security risk, one so severe at times that it threatens the stability of our entire nation. Until now, I had hoped that peaceful discussion, where the interests of both parties are regarded, could achieve a lasting peace. Sadly, the attack this morning has made that possibility no longer feasible. It is both with reluctance and with resolution that I commit to the commencement of a national initiative known as Project Wideawake. This is a special operation to be carried out domestically. I have authorized the use of special force teams to seek out the base of operations for the terrorist group know as the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and its leader, Magneto. These fine men and women, loyal to our nation's values of democracy and freedom, will have the authority to arrest and detain mutants they deem as being or potentially being linked to the Brotherhood.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – EVENING

CONROY (ON TELEVISION)

These operations will also be conducted primarily through the use of experimental new humanoid machines known as sentinels. Over the coming days, you will see these machines in all areas of the United States, carrying out very specific instructions provided by competent and dedicated members of the government. These sentinels represent the latest evolution in modern policing. They will track and apprehend suspected mutants, using the least amount of force necessary. And, rest assured, their targets are ONLY mutants suspected of collaboration with the Brotherhood. Upstanding mutant Americans and normal citizens of the United States needn't worry.

INT. WHITE HOUSE – OVAL OFFICE – EVENING

CONROY

Citizens of the United States, allow me to assure you that your lives will be unaffected by this operation. The sentinels may seem intimidating at first, but they are here for your protection, and to apprehend only those mutants who would threaten our livelihood, mutants like Magneto and the Brotherhood. They are fully aware of these facts, and will conduct their operations in keeping with this philosophy. It is my hope that Magneto and his co-conspirators will be apprehended quickly and with a minimum of violence, thus making the need for the sentinels minimal and finite. Your local representatives at the municipal, state, and federal levels will be closely monitoring your reactions to this operation, so please don't hesitate to speak to your council members about any concerns you may have. I don't want to turn the land of the free and the home of the brave into a country in the grip of terror and despair. Working through Project Wideawake, we can bring about a swift restoration of order and justice, and be able to justly punish those who have attempted to incite fear in us. We've been faced with horrific acts of terror before, and we persevered. We stood as one nation and declared that we will not be held hostage in our own homes, that we will not allow ourselves to be paralyzed by fear in the face of our enemies. We will unite, just as we have before, and demand, even fight for, our freedom. Thank you, good night, and God bless America.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – EVENING

ICEMAN

What the hell is a 'sentinel'?

CYCLOPS

(Shrugs.) Some sort of robot, I guess.

JEAN

Guess we'll find out over the next few days.

Professor X looks on in fear.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – GOLDEN GATE PARK – NIGHT

The air is relatively calm and quiet. A few birds rustle in the trees, and the pathways throughout the park are well lit. Several people, mostly couples, are strolling in the park.

Two people, hand in hand, stroll calmly along the well lit pathway through the park. They are silent for a long time, simply observing the birds and animals out and about at night. FARAH, the girl, is a mutant; her skin, reptilian in nature, glistens in the moonlight.

OMAR

(Stares off into the trees.) You know, I was thinking…

FARAH

(Continues to stare off into the trees in the opposite direction.) Uh huh?

OMAR

(Looks at Farah.) You know, I know how much you love Brutus, and you know he loves you too…

FARAH

(Continues to stare off into the trees.) Uh huh…

OMAR

(Smiles, slightly nervous.) So, I was thinking…I mean, he's a great dog, and it's clear that the two of you get along so well, and…

FARAH

(Turns to look at Omar impatiently.) What's up?

Omar stares at Farah, paralyzed with anxiety.

OMAR

(Hurriedly.) Can we get a new flat screen TV?

Farah stares at Omar, confused.

FARAH

Um…how does Brutus loving me lead into getting a new flat screen TV?

OMAR

Well, I was thinking that…

The sound of a jet flying overhead fades in. It grows louder and louder. The couple stop talking and listen.

FARAH

You hear that? (Starts looking into the sky.)

OMAR

Yeah, it's just a plane.

FARAH

(Shakes her head, worried.) No, no that's not a plane. It's too loud, and it's too close.

OMAR

Well, maybe they're flying fighter jets in the area or something. (Smiles playfully.) Trying to change the subject won't work.

FARAH

No, I'm serious. What the hell is that noise?

The sounds of jet engines get closer. As they draw near, they seem to power down, a sound similar to that of an airplane as it makes its final descent towards an airport.

By now, even Omar looks up into the sky.

OMAR

Yeah, you're right. I think we should get going.

The wind around the couple rapidly starts to pick up. Suddenly, a brilliant search light shines down up on them, lighting up the entire area around them.

FARAH

(Panicking.) Yeah. Baby… (Tugs on Omar's arm.) Let's get out of here.

Omar, now also nervous, nods, and the two calmly but quickly start to walk away. As they move off, the wind around the area in which they were standing picks up, knocking over trash bins and frightening away the other animals. The noise from the engines is deafening now. The two lovers start to jog away from the area. In the background, two legs, metallic but painted a dark purple, land in the spot where the couple had been. There is a loud clang as they touch down, causing every animal in the area to scatter. They are barely visible in the darkness and the tremendous cloud of dust they kicked up. Immediately, the jet engines power down.

SENTINEL

(In a robotic, monotonous voice.) Target identified.

FARAH

(In full panic.) Target?! Omar, please, please, Omar, we have to get out of here! We have to get out of here!

Farah starts running, desperately tugging at Omar's hand. The search light which had them earlier now finds them again. Omar starts running as well.

SENTINEL

Halt, mutant.

As the couple starts to run, the sound of a hydraulic pump lifting one of the colossal legs off the ground is deafening. Then there is a heavy thud as that leg is put down on the ground. The impact tremor is so intense that Farah falls on her face. Omar runs towards Farah to help her up.

As Omar leans down to help Farah up, a large metallic tentacle, a long series of small connected vertebrae, emerges from the tree line. It flicks Omar away with ease, sending him screaming and flying off the path and onto the grass.

Farah, screaming and crying, lies helpless on the ground. The light on her blinds her to what is going on. The tentacle swiftly wraps itself around her and picks her off the ground.

Omar, wincing, slowly gets to his feet. Screaming and shrieking, Farah is carried up into the sky, through the trees. Everything else is blocked out by the intense light. Omar, staggering, shields his eyes as he looks up into the sky, fully lit up by the search light.

OMAR

(Screaming.) FARAH! FARAH! Oh, God! FARAH!

In the distance, Farah is still screaming. Then, suddenly, the screaming stops.

SENTINEL

Thank you for your cooperation, citizen.

Omar stumbles forward, trying to find Farah. The Sentinel's jet engines power up. There is a terrible rumble as the engines ignite. The ground beneath Omar's feet shakes so violently that it knocks Omar to the ground. The search light turns off, and the Sentinel lifts off the ground.

OMAR

Farah? Farah!

Seconds later, the sound of the jet engines fades into the distance, and disappears altogether. Omar gets to his feet, puzzled and terrified.

OMAR

FARAH! FARAH!

FADE OUT.

CREDITS.


End file.
